


Higurashi shion babying satoko

by Hydrolightning



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Babies, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Diapers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrolightning/pseuds/Hydrolightning
Summary: satoko was in rikas house while shion was making a machine in her house. Her sister mion is living with her grandma while shion is home alone by herself. Shion made a baby machine for satoko so that she can turn her into a baby and take care of her like a mommy. After shion made the machine and made a nursery room for her, she called satoko on the phone to tell her to come over to house so that she can use the machine on her and turn satoko into a baby so that shion can live with satoko and take care of her like a mommy forever and ever.





	Higurashi shion babying satoko

Phone Rings)  
Satoko: Hey shion hows it going?

Shion: Good satoko.

Satoko: I’m glad to hear that.

Shion: Are you having fun in rikas house?

Satoko: yes I am.

Shion: that’s nice.

Satoko: so what do you want shion?

Shion: Oh I want you to come home to my house I have something special for you.

Satoko: okay I’ll come home right now.

Shion: okay (hangs up)

Satoko: sorry rika I have to go to shions house

Rika: that’s allright, at least we had fun in a sleepover

Satoko: I agree so bye rika

Rika: bye satoko,See you again sometime

Satoko: you too. (Then she went off and walked to shions house)

Satoko: rang the doorbell

Shion: *opens the door* Hey satoko come on in

Satoko: *enters the house* so what did you want to show me.

Shion: well you’ll find out so follow me to my lab.

Satoko: okay (follows shion to her lab then they both entered the lab)

Shion: *showed satoko the machine* Ta-da

Satoko: what is that?

Shion: oh it’s machine where it turns you into a cute little baby

Satoko: okay but why do you want to turn me into a baby?

Shion: because I’m all alone and I don’t want to be single anymore, so I decided to bring you here so I can take care of you since you’re so cute.

Satoko: oh thanks but I’m not doing this.

Shion: oh yes you are

Satoko: *sticks out her tounge at shion and started to run off* come and get me!

Shion: oh I will (starts to chase satoko)

Satoko: you can’t catch me.

Shion: (continues chasing then a few seconds later she caught satoko) Gotcha!

Satoko: hey you caught me

Shion: that’s right and you’re going to the machine.

Satoko: *hesitated at first but she changed her mind* Okay shion I will do it.

Shion: yay (walks satoko to the machine and puts her in there and closes the door)

Shion: you ready?

Satoko: yes I am

Shion: okay here I go (she proceeded to turn the machine on, then the machine made some electrical sounds, then 1 minute later, the machine stopped and now satoko is a baby no clothes on except for a purple diaper)

Shion: *squeals* you’re so cute!!

Satoko: *blushes* shion I’m a baby.

Shion: you certainly are adorable one.

Satoko: *blushes and smiles* 

Shion: you’re so adorable when you blush. Now lets take you to the nursery room. (Picks up satoko to her arms)

Satoko: okay

Shion: (carries satoko upstairs to the nursery room) Now this is your new room.

Satoko: notices there was a crib, toys, baby designs, blocks, and a changing table. “That’s really nice shion that you build this room for me”.

Shion: aww thank you so much satoko.

Satoko: *blushes* You’re welcome.

Shion: now it’s feeding time. (Went downstairs with satoko in her arms and put her down on the couch alone and grabbed a baby bottle in the kitchen and puts milk on it)

Satoko: *sits on the couch*

Shion: *grabs the bottle of milk and went to satoko and put her on her lap then shoves the bottle in satokos mouth* Okay satoko drink your milk.

Satoko: *starts to suck and drink the milk from the bottle*

Shion: *Smiles* Good girl, drink all of it.

Satoko: continues to drink the milk from the bottle.

Shion: you’re so cute.

Satoko: continues to drink, then a few seconds later she drank all the milk from the bottle and it was empty.

Shion: *removed the bottle* Good Girl

Satoko: that milk was delicious.

Shion: good for you satoko (as she carried satoko in her arms and pats her back)

Shion: now satoko make a big burp for me

Satoko: burps loud

Shion: good job satoko, now can you make another loud burp for me?

Satoko: *burps louder* excuses me

Shion: great job girl. now it’s time to feed you.

Satoko: what do you want to feed me?

Shion: I wanna feee you oatmeal, the one you like.

Satoko: okay

Shion: (went out of the couch and made some oatmeal for satoko)

Satoko: smiles and waits for her food.

Shion: okay satoko food is ready.

Satoko: okay (she then proceeds to come to the kitchen)

Shion: hold on satoko let me get something.

Satoko: what is it?

Shion: you’ll see (then she went to the closet)

Shion: (found a baby high chair with a chains on the handles, and a bib, then went back to the kitchen.) Ta-da, it’s a high chair.

Satoko: okay shion I’m ready to eat.

Shion: okay then. (Puts satoko in the high chair, chains her hands, and puts a bib on her neck)

Satoko: (notices she can’t move her hands) what did your chain my hands for?

Shion: well I chained them so you can’t pick up the food so that I can feed you.

Satoko: okay *blushes*

Shion: (got the oatmeal on the table to satoko)

Shion: (got a spoon and filled it with the oatmeal) “now satoko open your mouth and say ahh”.

Satoko: ahhhh

Shion: puts the spoon in satokos mouth.

Satoko: eats the oatmeal then swallows it.

Shion: does that taste good?

Satoko: yes it tastes really great

Shion: good I’m glad you like it. (Then she proceeds to do the same thing) “alright satoko here comes the airplane” *inimates airplane sounds as satoko opens her mouth, then shion puts the spoon in her mouth.

Satoko: eats the oatmeal.

Shion: you’re so cute

Satoko: thanks shion.

Shion: now satoko don’t call me shion, Call me mama.

Satoko: why

Shion: because I’m taking care of you and I’m like your mom.

Satoko: okay mama

Shion: that’s more like it. (Then she continues to do the same thing)

Satoko: continues to eat her oatmeal.

Shion: okay satoko last one. (As she got the spoon) make a big ahh sound for me.

Satoko: *opens her mouth wide* Ahhh

Shion: puts the final oatmeal in her mouth.

Satoko: Swallows all of her oatmeal

Shion: there cutie all done as she proceeds to wipe her mouth with a napkin. Great job my baby girl. Then she unchained satoko and got her out of the high chair.

Satoko: so what should we do?

Shion: oh we can watch tv for now if you want.

Satoko: okay

Shion: turns on the tv. What do you want to watch?

Satoko: cardcaptor sakura, I love that show.

Shion: okay then she got the dvd of it and inserts it. 

(They started to watch cardcaptor sakura)

Satoko: this show makes me happy

Shion: I know it makes me happy too.

Satoko: I love sakura she’s my favorite

Shion: same she’s so sweet and adorable.

(They continued to watch it then 30 minutes later, shion wants satoko to pee her diaper)

Shion: satoko, can you pee your diaper for me?

Satoko: why?

Shion: because I want to see and hear you Wet your diaper.

Satoko: okay. Proceeds to Fully pee on her diaper. Look shion I made a pee pee in my diaper.

Shion: (looks at satoko) good job satoko. Now lets get your diaper changed.

Satoko: okay

Shion: carries satoko to the nursery room and puts her on the changing table.

Satoko: blushes

Shion: starts to untape her wet diaper and noticed her diaper was yellow all over. “My My somebody had to go didn’t she”.

Satoko: *blushes* sorry I couldn’t help it shion.

Shion: well that’s why I’m changing you (grabs the cold wipes and cleans satoko in her private area)

Satoko: *giggles* that tickles shion

Shion: I know but try to stay still. (Continues to wipe her area)

Satoko: blushes

Shion: (grabs baby lotion and oil and puts it on her hands and rubs it on satokos Private area then she grabs the powder and sprinkles it on her area.)

Satoko: I love it when you put oil, baby lotion, and powder on my private parts.

Shion: I bet you like it. Now turn around for me satoko so I can see your butt.

Satoko: turns around and lies in her stomach.

Shion: nice butt.

Satoko: blushes

Shion: puts powder on satokos butt. now turn back satoko.

Satoko: lays on her back.

Shion: tushie up.

Satoko: lifts her tushie up.

Shion: slips on a new purple diaper on her bottom and tapes it. “There all done satoko”

Satoko: blushes thanks shion.

Shion: you’re welcome. So what do you want do to? 

Satoko: I wanna play blocks.

Chapter 2 will continue next.


End file.
